A Very Newsies Christmas
by Hypergalaxy
Summary: Join the Newsies on their Christmas antics as they meet a young girl on the run from her family, and deal with Secret Santa hijinks. Written as a collab with Swimming Poole, and featuring Katherine from the stage version! My first project!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya, fellas! Here's a little something I wrote with Swimming-Poole! (Don't forget to check out his profile!) It's the first time I'm writing a Newsies fanfic, so be easy on me! HOWEVER, it's NOT the first time I posted a fanfic to the internet. I might revise this later, but until then, here's something to enjoy for the holiday season!

Note that this is an AU fanfic, not really a lot of drastic changes though. The majority of this universe is based on the movie, with elements of the stage version thrown in. Sarah doesn't exist in this universe, and I instead decided to throw Katherine in there! :)

Alright, enough talk. Enjoy!

* * *

December 1899.

Just a little past midnight, the first snow of the year began to fall in Manhattan. Lightly, at first, but as the hours passed, it started to fall heavier.

In a deserted alleyway sat a young girl of 11 years. Far away from where she lived, or rather, once lived, huddled in a corner, wrapped in a blanket, with only the glow of the blazing fire to keep her company, she pulled out what little food she had left in her bag and began to eat. She was on the run from what was supposed to be her home, and didn't want to go back to what she was facing there for the past six months. For the past week and a half, she was traveling all throughout the boroughs of New York, trying to keep hidden from the horrible people she had to stay with. All she had with her were a pack of matches and a dollar and some cents she snatched from them the night she ran away, the blanket that had stayed with her since she was a baby, and some clothes for boys that she found to mask her true identity.

By daybreak, it was still snowing, and Manhattan was covered in snow all over. People were struggling to keep the snow shoveled and under control, and kids were playing around all over town.

Meanwhile, in a certain lodging house in Downtown Manhattan, a bunch of teenage boys were asleep in their bunks, most of them with extra blankets due to the now cold weather. All their dreams were suddenly interrupted by the calling of a voice that called, "Wake up! Get up, boys! Time to hawk the headlines! Carry the banner!" All the Newsies groaned as they were bombarded with Kloppmann's calls. However, this morning, his calls had an addition, "Make sure you bundle up tight today! Looks like Jack Frost is paying us a visit!"

Upon hearing these calls, Crutchy bolted up from his bed, grabbed his crutch, and hobbled over to a nearby window. His eyes widened with childish excitement at the sight of all the snow outside, and he was soon joined by a swarm of other boys. "Jack!" He cried over to the bunk above his. "Kloppmann ain't kiddin'! It's all white outside, and it's still fallin'!"

Nearby, Jack "Cowboy" Kelly, leader of the newsies, was still asleep in his bunk, just like a few other Newsies that despised mornings. Half asleep, he turned his head to look at the winter wonderland outside, "Huh? Oh, yeah, it's snowin'." He fell back onto the pillow, eyes shut, then they suddenly bolted open again as he realized what was going on. "IT'S SNOWIN'!?" He jumped up and out of bed as he rushed to the windows to have a peek at the icy sights outside himself. "You're right, Crutchy! No kiddin'!"

"Yeah! Foist snow o' da year!" Racetrack exclaimed in delight.

"Bet they don't got none of this in Santa Fe, huh, Jack?" Mush laughed over to Jack.

Behind them, Kloppmann called to them, "Yeah, well, if you want some of that winter wonderland, you'd better go out and hawk those headlines!"

The Newsies rushed away from the windows and towards the washroom and begun to get ready to sell on their first snow day of the year. As they were discussing where they should sell, Snitch pulled Itey aside. "Ite! Word!" he called to his bunkmate.

"What is it?" Itey asked.

"Okay, I have an idea for this year." Snitch said with a smile on his face.

"Alright, tell me," Itey replied curiously.

Snitch leaned in closer so that the others wouldn't hear. "Okay, now, know how every year we make a Christmas tree out of lumber scraps that Crutchy finds?"

"Yeah? What of it?" Itey questioned.

Snitch smiled. "I've been thinkin' and plannin' this since the middle of November."

"And 'this' refers to…?" Itey asked with a bit of confusion in his voice.

A big grin spread across Snich's face as he said with delight, "This year, we's gonna have a real Christmas tree!"

"Oh, great!...How are we gonna get one?" Itey asked with more confusion.

"Simple." Snitch told him.

As he begun to whisper his plan in Itey's ear, Kid Blink observed them nearby with a bit of suspicion and confusion. He murmured over to Jack, "Better keep an eye on those two. They look like they's up to somethin'."

"No kiddin'," Jack replied as he was buttoning his shirt. "I'll be sure to keep a close eye on dem." Pretty soon, all the Newsies were finished getting ready and rushed outside, ready to hawk the headlines in a winter wonderland for the first time this year.

Outside, the boys, bundled up in their overcoats, scarves, gloves and mittens, and more warm wear, (and of course, Jack in his cowboy hat with a warm scarf over his bandana) were all filled with childish excitement as they jumped and frolicked in the snow together. Bumlets and Swifty purposely fell down and started making snow angels, while Kid Blink and Mush got into a snowball fight together.

Crutchy piped up, "Try to catch snowflakes on your tongue! It's fun!" Soon, all the Newsies were walking around with their tongues sticking out.

"Needs a little sugar," Racetrack stated as he caught one.

"Cold on my tongue!" Pie Eater cried out.

As they continued to catch snowflakes on their tongues, they suddenly caught sight of two familiar faces. An excited Les was rushing up to them, pulling a sled behind him, while David was struggling to catch up, constantly falling in the snow. "Fellas, fellas! Look what I got!" Les shouted as he showed off his brand new sled.

"Les, slow down, you know I don't walk very well in the snow!" David shouted behind him. The Newsies looked on in surprise as they saw the brand new sled Les had with him, and it wasn't even Christmas yet!

"Wow, Les!" Mush exclaimed at the sight of Les' sled. "You get Christmas presents early?"

"Uh, no, actually." David said. "It's not really a Christmas present. We…actually celebrate the holiday season a little differently."

"Really?" Jack asked. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, we don't really have a Christmas tree. Instead, we have something called a Menorah. And we don't eat Christmas ham either." David said.

"Hold it," Jack said. "Are you saying you's is…Jewish?"

"Yep," David said. "We celebrate Hanukkah."

"Harmonica?" Racetrack asked.

"No, Hanukkah. It's a Jewish holiday. Maybe I can explain it a little more to you." David told them as they all nodded.

"Hanukkah's great," Les said excitedly. "We get presents for EIGHT DAYS!"

The Newsies piped up in conversation upon hearing Les's words. They were so engrossed in conversation about the holiday, that before they knew it, they were finally at the gates.

As the boys approached the gates, they begun to talk about where they were planning to sell and what they wanted to do for the holiday season, and Racetrack (of course) started to think about which horse he would bet on. Suddenly, a mysterious new boy with unusual, delicate, detailed features on his face whom no one had ever seen before shyly made his way over to the gate as he waited for them to open. He was adjusting and holding onto his cap a lot, which made him look a little suspicious, and he seemed to want to be hidden out of sight.

"Hey, Jack! Who's da new kid?" Racetrack asked upon spotting him.

"I don't know. Haven't seen him around before." Jack replied. He approached the boy and asked him, "Hey, what's wrong with you, kid?" he asked.

"What's it to ya?" The boy snapped at him in an unusually gruff voice.

Jack backed away, holding his hand up, "Woah, woah, woah, easy on da attitude, kid. You just seemed a little uneasy and I just wanted to know if youse was alright."

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew his cap right off his head, which revealed his long, wiry, brown hair, and, apparently, a secret he was hiding.

He was actually a SHE!

* * *

Well, what do you think guys? Good? Bad? Neutral? Let me know in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Nearby, two sinister, familiar faces spotted our 'Sweet Polly Oliver' (A/N: LOL, TV Tropes!) and begun to remark on what they had just seen.

"Well, well, well! Hey, Morris! Looks like we got a little girl in our midsts!" Oscar said to his brother.

"Miss?" Morris questioned jokingly.

"No, midst!" Oscar said back to him. "Ah, never mind. Let's go rough her up, anyway!" The Delancey's made their way towards the little girl. Her bag had spilled in the process of retrieving her hat, and she was struggling to gather up her things. Suddenly, a shadow cast over her. She looked up, and there was Morris, standing right in front of her, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hello, little girl!" he greeted her.

She looked up at him, a little uneasy, "Oh, uh, hi there. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She tried running in the other direction, only to be blocked by Oscar, who was also mischievously grinning at her.

"And what's a little girl like you, doin' around here?" he taunted her. She tried backing away, only to have Morris grab her bag from behind.

"P-please, just leave me alone, I don't want any trouble…" she begged for mercy as Morris went through her things.

"Hmmm…" Morris said as he pulled an apple from her bag and tossed it to his brother. "Whaddaya say, Oscar? Wanna split this between us?"

"Please," the girl begged. "Don't take that from me, it's the only food I have right now!"

"It's all the food we'll take then!" Oscar called over to her as he caught the apple.

The Delancey's continued to tease her until they were approached by a very angry looking Jack Kelly. "Hello, Oscar and Morris," he said to them. "It looks like you have reached a new low: taking the only food from an innocent, helpless little goil!"

"What's it to ya, Cowboy?" Morris said to his face.

"What's it to me? Well, it's the only food to her, so having her food taken is something to me! Huh?" Jack flicked Morris' nose, and the brothers chased after him. Jack, of course, was quick and nimble (hehehehe), climbing over and rolling underneath carts he passed until he was underneath the awning of a bakery. The Delancey's approached him, then he jumped up and hit the top of the awning, and the brothers were bombarded and buried by an avalanche of snow from above. They poked their heads out of the pile of snow that covered them and look at Jack defeatedly. "Merry Christmas, jerks," Jack said smugly, grabbing the apple from them. He went back to the girl, shined the apple on his shirt and gave it back to her, and helped her gather her things.

"Wow, thank you mister! I don't know what I would've done back there!" She exclaimed.

"Eh, think nothin' of it, kid," Jack told her kindly.

"I only just came to downtown Manhattan yesterday. Today's my first day of being a newsie around here." She told him.

"Well, welcome to Manhattan, kid!" Jack told her as all the Newsies lined up to buy their papers. Jack approached Weasel's window and gently knocked. "Oh, Mr. Weasel…" he said quietly.

"Yeah? Whaddaya want, Cowboy? How much?" Weasel said as he opened up shop.

"Da usual. 100 papes, plus an extra 50 for me new little pal here," Jack said as he patted the girl on her head and slammed his coins on the counter.

"Really? That many?" the girl asked him.

"Yeah, 'cause some of us can't really afford too many," Jack told her.

"Wow, thanks," she thanked him.

A little further down the line, Les glared at her with a jealous look on his face. "Cowboy's supposed to be my hero!" He said to himself.

"Calm down, Les." David said to him. "Jack still cares about you. I mean, we went through a strike together, after all!"

"Strike?" the girl asked. "Oh, yeah, I heard about that!"

"Well, I guess you've heard about me den, right?" Jack asked her.

"You?" The girl asked.

"Yep, I was the one who led it all. Name's Jack Kelly, but you can call me Cowboy, leader of the Manhattan Newsies, cowboy, and overall fella to turn to!" he said triumphantly. "And your name is…?"

The girl leaned in to whisper to him, "My real name is Charlotte, but I would prefer to be called…" she leaned back and said in a normal-toned voice, "Charlie!" Charlotte, uh, I mean Charlie spit in her hand and offered it to Jack, who did the same and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Charlie! And dis is David and Les, they're two of my closest friends and sellin' partners!" Jack told her warmly. Charlie did a spit-shake with a reluctant David, and Les, who was still sulking. Jack reassured him, "Don't worry, Les, youse is still me best kid." Les smiled up at his hero with admiration. "I'm just helping her out a little." Les nodded in approval upon hearing his hero's reassuring words.

"I'm not really going to need that much help, I mean, I have a feeling I can do this on my own." Charlie said as Jack handed her her 50 papers. They headed outside the gates together as the rest of the Newsies bought their papers. Charlie looked at herself in a reflection, seeing if she passed off as a boy well enough, keeping her hair tucked in her hat. "Yeah, now you know why I prefer to be called Charlie."

"Yeah, I can see dat." Jack said, contemplating her boyish appearance.

"So, do I look burly enough?" She turned to Jack when she was done adjusting her look, trying to put on a good Newsie act.

Jack looked at her, "Uh…no, but you do look girly! Hahaha!" Jack said with a laugh. "I'm just kiddin', don't worry. Anyway, you look okay. Decent attempt, but if you really wanna act burly, stick with me." He said. "So, youse gots a family?" Jack asked her.

Charlie shook her head, "Oh, no, I'm an orphan, I'm on the run from home." Charlie told him with a gray look on her face.

"Eh, me and my friends have all been there, kid. It ain't pretty, trust me." Jack said.

"I've been on my own for almost two weeks now. I've had odd jobs and done some strange things to keep myself living until I have a more suitable home for myself." Charlie said. "Let me tell you, it's kind of annoying and difficult faking a disabled leg to get some sympathy from people."

Unfortunately, Crutchy had to be right behind her when she said that. "EXCUSE ME?" he said shockingly as she turned around and gasped with an embarrassed look on her face. "Gee, thanks for takin' food outta me mouth!"

"Oh! H-hi," Charlie said nervously. "Who are you?"

"Dis is Crutchy, one of me closest pals." Jack told her. "He's a real crip, not a faker."

"Yeah, 'cause I don't like it when people fake it!" Crutchy said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Don't worry, I don't do it anymore, it didn't work so well for me, so why would I bother continuing?" Charlie said.

"Dat's good, 'cause we real crips need it more!" Crutchy said.

"I've learned my lesson, honest!" she said, holding her hands up.

Jack chuckled to himself. "Anyways, also, there's Racetrack, Mush, Kid Blink, Boots, Skittery, Snipeshooter, Specs, Pie Eater, Bumlets, Dutchy, Swifty, Snoddy, Jake…eh, I don't know where Snitch and Itey went…" he said, introducing the rest of the Newsies.

"It's great to meet you all." Charlie said. "I think we should go, how do you say it?"

"Carryin' da banner?" Jack said.

"Yeah, that!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Alright! I'll teach youse all you needs to know about sellin' papes!" Jack said as they all went out to carry the banner.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Chapter two is finally done. Did I write the Delancey brothers okay? (Eh, who cares about them anyways. XD) I'd love to accept any criticism you have for the story, it never hurts to improve and perfect your work! Might do some revising later if I have the chance. Special thanks to my lovely Swimming Poole for helping me write this lovely story, and a huge thank you to my two reviewers! Keep 'em comin'! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be sent to the refuge!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for the long wait, people! I've had a terrible case of writer's block for the past few weeks, and I had other stuff in the way. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Better late than never, right? Well, anyways, Chapter 3 is finally here. Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

As Jack, David, and Les went off onto the streets of Manhattan to sell their papers, Charlie joined alongside them. At this moment, she was observing today's headline. "Seems like a decent headline. Looks like it'll sell well today," she said with a smile.

Jack listened to her words, thought for a second, then decided it was time to teach her an important tip to being a newsie. He looked down at her, "Y'know, Charlie, sellin' papes ain't always about da headline," Jack said to her.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked confusedly.

"Well, if we Newsies always went by sellin' with only what da headline said, we'd be broker than ever," Jack told her.

"Then how do you guys make your profits?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, dear, here we go…" David said exasperatedly.

"It's about time you learned about what I like to call, 'improvin' da truth', It's an important tip all of us Newsies must know," Jack said with a smile.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"Well, let's see, improvin' da truth, how do I explain this," Jack begun to explain, "Well, it ain't really lyin', it's just, eh, makin' the story more interesting. Let's see, uh, a few months ago, there was a trash fire next to an immigration building. It fried some seagulls, kind of boring, if ya ask me. If we told da truth, like what Davey would have done…" Jack said as he glanced over at Davey, who just rolled his eyes in response. "We wouldn't sell any papes! So, I told them Ellis Island was in flames, and hey, dey bought da whole stack!"

"Yeah, they did," Davey said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"So, yeah, it ain't really lyin', but more exaggeratin'" Jack said to her with a smile.

Charlie nodded in response. Suddenly, the four of them noticed a wealthy well-to-do woman walking by. Charlie, now knowing the important tip Jack wanted to teach her, ran up to the woman and showed her one of her papers. She said with a bit of excitement in her voice, "Excuse me, ma'am! A factory in the Bronx went up in flames! Wanna buy a pape?" The woman, slightly annoyed, reached into her purse, pulled out a nickel, gave it to her, and took the paper from her hands. Charlie, as you could imagine, was very excited about this. "Oh, boy!" She rushed to tell Jack what happened. "Jack, look! I made a profit! How was that?"

Jack, who had been watching her sell this whole time, told her, "Hmmm…that was…okay. But, ya gotta say it more like dis, now watch me…" Jack cleared his throat, stood up straight, and projected his voice out onto the streets of Manhattan:

"EXTRA, EXTRA! FACTORY IN THE BRONX GOES UP IN FLAMES! BIG CONFLAGRATION!"

"Wow! Your voice is powerful!" Charlie remarked.

A man walked up to Jack, and quickly asked him, "Oh, really? Which page?"

"Page five, you heard it from me!" Jack said as he was handed a few pennies and gave the man the paper he was showing. Charlie was impressed.

"Yeah, dat's how we Newsies usually sell our papes." Jack told her. David let out an exasperated grunt and buried his eyes in his hand, shaking his head.

"You alright, David?" Charlie asked him.

"Let's just say that when it comes to 'improving the truth', Jack, well…" David said.

"You don't really like his improving the truth, do you?" Charlie asked him. David nodded.

"So, how old are you anyways, Charlie?" Jack asked her.

"I'm eleven. Just turned eleven." Charlie told him.

"Wow, similar age to Les!" Jack said.

"Speaking of Les, where is he?" David asked.

Nearby, Les was pretending to cough and shiver underneath his overcoat as he approached a kindly old woman. "Buy a pape from a cold, sick little boy, ma'am?" he begged.

The woman smiled. "Oh, yes. Here you go." She reached into her purse and pulled out a penny and a dime. "And here's a little extra. You seem rather cold. Get yourself some hot chocolate." the woman walked away, smiling.

"Oh, boy!" Les said with excitement. "C'mon, David! You heard what she said! Let's get some hot chocolate!" David fainted on his back into a snow bank from the absurdity of what he was experiencing. "David, now's not the time to make snow angels, we have papes to sell!" Les exclaimed.

Jack looked at David. "Les, I don't think that's a snow angel. Right now he looks more like a snow corpse. He looks pretty stiff." After Jack and Les helped David up, they continued to sell their papers. Suddenly, they saw a familiar face by a glass figurine shop. Jack's eyes lit up. "Katherine!"

"Oh, Jack!" Katherine Plumber said upon spotting her Newsie friends. "Happy Holidays!"

"Same to you, Kat." Jack said with a smile.

Katherine looked down at Charlie. "And who's this?" she asked.

"Oh, dis is Charlie. He's a new kid, a new Newsie." Jack said.

"Oh, you mean he's a NEW-sie?" Katherine said with a laugh.

"Yeah, dat." Jack said with a chuckle of his own. "So, uh, what is you lookin' at in da window?" he asked her.

"See that glass bird right there?" Katherine asked him.

"Yeah, it sure is pretty," he answered.

"I know, it would look so cute next to my glass horse at home," Katherine sighed as she admired it for a few more minutes.

"I bet it would," Jack said as he looked at it as well.

"Well, I'd better get going; I have some articles to write about this crazy winter weather. See you soon, Jack!" Katherine said as she went off.

"Bye, Kat!" Jack called out to her. He turned back to the gift shop's window got a glance at the bird's price tag, _Woah, $1.50. Gonna take a lifetime for someone like me to save up for dat! Wonder if I can do it in time for da holidays._ he thought to himself.

"Cowboy, we have papes to sell! No time to stare at pretty glass birds!" Les snapped Jack out of his fantasy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Thank you, Les. Don't worry, I'm comin'." Jack moved away from the shop's window and continued walking on with Les, David, and Charlie.

Charlie looked up at him, "Wow, is she your girlfriend?"

Jack's cheeks turned bright pink. "Eh, sorta," he stammered.

Charlie smiled with only one thought on her mind, "Wow, she must feel really lucky. Think that'll ever happen to me someday? I'll grow up beautiful like her and have boys like you fall in love with me…"

Jack had had enough. Not only was he getting a little sickened by her dreamy girl thoughts, but he knew this wasn't going to help her conceal her identity, "Okay, kid, hold up, I's gonna stop you right dere."

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Woid of advice: If you want to keep up da gruff boy Newsie act, you'd better lay off your interest in mushy love and romance and all dat, alright? People are gonna get suspicious of ya." Jack told her.

Charlie looked down, "Oh, alright then." Then, she got a mischievous idea which lifted her spirits, "Does that mean I can do fun stuff like THIS?" she asked, while kicking a mound of snow in Jack's face.

"Agh! Eh, touche." Jack said as he brushed the snow off of himself.

"I've always wanted to do the rough and tumble stuff boys are seen doing," Charlie said, mischievously grinning.

"Dat's the spirit," Jack said, smiling at her.

Les did the same thing to David; "Agh!" he shouted as snow was thrown into his face.

"No touche?" Les asked him.

David answered, "You want a touche? I'll give you a touche. Turn around." Les did as David told him, then he gave Les a gentle kick to the rear. "Tush!" he called out.

"Hey!" Les shouted as he moved forward a little from the kick.

David laughed. "Get it? Tush-hey? Touche?" All four of them laughed at David's joke, then they continued to carry the banner until evening.

* * *

In another part of Manhattan, Snitch and Itey were eyeing a nice, green patch of Christmas trees, all lined up and ready to be sold as they hid in an alleyway.

"Perfect," Snitch said as he viewed them from afar.

"So, what's the plan?" Itey asked him.

Snitch recited his plan to Itey that he had been thinking of since the beginning of today, "Okay, the plan is, we split up, then you create a distraction of some sort, and I'll grab the tree. Sound fair?"

Itey shrugged, "That's fair."

Snitch said, "Let's go then!" as they split up.

Itey approached the Christmas Tree salesman, "Uh, 'scuse me, sir?"

"Yes, may I help you, young man?" the salesman asked him.

"I, uh…well, uh…" Itey stuttered as he tried to make up a good act. Nearby, Snitch was burying his face in his palm, as he knew that that would fail the plan for sure.

"Yes, what is it, young man?" the salesman said again.

Itey thought more and more, finally, "I seem to have lost my brother. Could you help me find him?" Itey finally said.

"Well, alright. I can't turn down a boy in need." the salesman said with a smile. Behind the salesman, Snitch had already finished getting a tree untied and free, and was currently dragging it from the area. The plan was going perfectly. Unfortunately, he accidentally stepped on a branch, and it made a loud snapping sound. The salesman turned around quickly at the sound. "Hey, you!" he called out to Snitch. The two Newsies took that as the cue to get out of there as soon as possible. The salesman just chuckled to himself and said, "Boys will be boys, I suppose."

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? Sure hope I wrote Snitch and Itey's scene alright. As I always say, criticism is welcome, but flames will be thrown in the refuge! And a huge thanks to Swimming-Poole for helping me write this! Stay tuned for Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for yet another long wait everyone! My final semester of college is taking over my life! Gah! Luckily, I managed to find some free time to write this for all of you! Things will be a lot better once I graduate! Thanks to all of my reviewers, and I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

By nightfall that day, the snow had ceased, the weather was calm, David and Les had gone home for the day, and Jack had already finished selling his papers and was helping Charlie sell the last of hers. At this moment, he had stopped to take a break outside of Irving Hall and was listening to Medda's lovely voice. Suddenly, he took notice of an excited Charlie rushing up to him.

"Jack, Jack! I did it! I sold my last pape of the day!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, dat's great, kid! First day, and you're already a natural born Newsie! Couldn't be more proud of ya!" Jack said as he ruffled her hat a little bit.

Charlie started to speak up, "I can't wait 'till…" Suddenly, she started to feel a little dizzy and lost her balance for a second. Jack caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Youse okay, kid?" He asked her with concern in his voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she said as she got her balance back.

"You're lookin' a little on the pale side. You sure you's alright?" he said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm probably just a little exhausted from selling papes all day," Charlie said as she tried to shake it off. "Which is funny, since I'm usually used to doing work much tougher than this," she said.

"Whaddaya mean?" Jack asked her. Charlie suddenly looked a little down.

"Well, I did so many chores at home before I ran away," she said with sadness in her voice. "A lot more than I could handle, mind you."

Jack's good mood faded upon hearing that. "Your parents made ya woik?"

"Actually, it wasn't my parents. They died earlier this year. It was actually my aunt and uncle that made me work for them. They were supposed to care for me after the death of my parents, but instead they made me into their servant girl." Charlie said.

"Yeesh," Jack said. "Dat's a Cinderella story if I ever heard one."

"It was, believe me. Soon I decided that enough was enough and I thought myself up a plan to escape from them. I gathered up a bunch of boys' clothes while I was out on the town doing some errands for them one day and hid them in my room. Then one night, I changed, grabbed some money and matches from them, and ran off. I dress as a boy because I'm trying to hide from them." Charlie explained.

"Wow. You sure have had it tough," Jack told her.

"Mm-hm. But I'm alright now," Charlie reassured him.

Jack smiled, "Dat's good." Suddenly, he felt a speck of snow on his nose, and he looked up. "Oh, look!" he exclaimed. "It's beginnin' to snow again!"

Charlie observed the icy sight herself. "It is! I guess that means it's time for us to go home then," she said. She took off into the streets of Manhattan. "See you tomorrow, Jack!" she called out.

"Night, kid!" Jack called back to her. Even though he knew she couldn't see it, he gave a slight wave and said quietly, "Merry Christmas," then he started walking back to the lodging house.

Meanwhile, Charlie was trudging through the snowy streets of Manhattan, sneezing and coughing and feeling a little more dizzy than before. She tried to ignore it as she scavenged out the alleyways, trying to find a spot to stay for the night. Didn't take long until she found a nicely sized alley, not too big, not too small, a few crates, and some wood scraps she could use for a fire, and some paper and twigs and garbage she could use for kindling. She put her things down, made a wood pile to be burned into a fire, then she pulled out her blanket and took out her matches. She struck one, lighting it, and lit her fire. Wasn't long until the fire had gone from a few minor flames to a great blaze. She wrapped herself up in her blanket as she tried to control her coughing. She was about to rearrange the alleyway to make a tent of some sort to shield herself from the big snowflakes when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Charlie?" She turned around fast and there was the cowboy himself, peeking in the alleyway.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, a bit of alarm in her voice.

"What are you doin' here? I thought you were goin' home," he said to her.

Charlie spoke up, "I am home." She paused. "Well, I don't really have a home-home, if that's what you're referring to, unless you count my aunt and uncle's house," she said dejectedly.

Jack seemed concerned, "Wait, are you tellin' me dat you live all by yourself? At dis age?"

Charlie nodded. "Pretty much."

Jack started to feel a sadness creep over him. "Den who's lookin' after ya?" he asked her.

"I look after myself." Charlie told him, a bit of confidence in her voice. "I live in nooks and alleyways just like this."

"Don't ya ever get cold or lonely?" Jack asked.

Charlie shook her head. "Lonely, not really. I do get cold, though, but these help with it." She showed him her matches. "These help keep me warm. Well, actually, the fires I make with them keep me warm, but they're a huge help for me."

"Wow," Jack said in response. "Sounds like a story I once read."

"If you're talking about the same story I'm thinking of, I think I might've heard that same story myself. My father used to read tales like that to me when I was little," Charlie told him.

"And dis is exactly how you live?" Jack asked.

"Yep. Been living like this for a while now, until I find myself a more suitable home, which I don't think will be long now…" Charlie replied as she let out a cough. The cough was enough for Jack to come to the realization that he had to tell her the truth about living in conditions like these.

He spoke up, "Okay, Charlie, ya know what? I'm gonna be frank with ya." He sat down on a nearby crate, "Dis ain't a good way to live."

"I know," Charlie admitted. "But I'd actually much rather live like this than how I was living with my aunt and uncle!" she said.

Jack was not impressed, "You may have had a terrible life living with your aunt and uncle, but even if this is a step above, ya can't keep living like dis."

Charlie spoke up, "I've been living like this for a few weeks now, and I'm still living!" She wrapped herself up in her blanket to control her shivering.

Jack scoffed, "Yeah, right, and if ya keep on doin' dis, ya probably won't live for another few weeks. Especially with that cough of yours."

Charlie coughed again, "It isn't too serious. It'll probably pass."

"Yeah, it'll pass, and you'll pass, too, as in pass away from pneumonias or somethin'!" Jack suddenly thought of something. He approached Charlie and put his hand on her forehead. She felt very warm. "Oh, yeah, you's is warm," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie, who was feeling more dizzy than ever and wasn't thinking very clearly at the moment.

"You're boinin' up. You're gettin' a fever. I can't leave ya like dis," Jack told her sternly. "Come on, alleyways are no place for a sick girl like you in dis kind of weather." He stood up and held his arm out for her. "Come on, you're comin' with me. Cowboy's orders."

Charlie, now feeling completely weak, laid down with her blanket wrapped around her. "Do you think you could wait until later? I don't really have the strength to stand right now."

Jack realized that things had become more serious than he thought. He put out her fire, gathered her things, and picked her up in his arms. She was pretty light. _I don't think she's been eating very much, considering how easy she is to carry._ He said to himself. He said to Charlie, "Don't worry, kid. I'm taking you to a place where you can get nice warm home, warm food, warm everything. It'll all be alright." Charlie squeaked in response, she had started to fall asleep. Jack started walking back to the lodging house, but thoughts chased the idea away. _What if the rest of the Newsies don't know the meaning of 'take it easy'? What would Kloppmann say about this? What if what she has right now is contagious and the others get it?_ He asked himself. As he thought more and more, the idea of keeping her at the lodging house wasn't as great as he thought it was. Then, another idea struck him. He started heading to another place that he knew would be more gentle on her, and was closer, so he could get her to warm shelter in time. _They have to help, they just have to._

* * *

A/N: Poor Charlie, but don't worry, things will turn out alright for her! :) Much, much more to come in the future! Well, what do you think everyone? As I say, I'm always open to criticism, and flames will be fizzled out with water! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, everyone! Another chapter in less than a month! How about that! Woo there, this is my longest chapter yet! (Until I write another long chapter, that is! ;) BTW-I don't think I should apologize for the lack of Sarah in this story. XD Who cares about her anyway?

P.S. I don't own 'Santa Fe', I just own the Christmas modified lyrics. Enjoy!

* * *

The Jacobs house was calm and quiet at dinnertime when the silence was suddenly broken by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," David said as he got up and answered. Outside stood Jack, a shivering, pale, unconscious Charlie in his arms. "Jack?" David greeted him.

"Shhh!" Jack told David as he took him outside the apartment. "Look, no time to explain, this girl needs our help."

David looked down at the swaddled Charlie in Jack's arms. "Is that Charlie?" he asked, suddenly recognizing her from this morning.

Jack replied, "From this mornin'? Yep, it's her alright."

David looked at her with concern. "Wow, she isn't doing too well, is she, Jack?"

Les had curiously wandered outside as well to see what was going on. "She looks awfully pale. What can we do?" he asked upon seeing Charlie.

Jack looked at David, "Simple. All's we needs to do is provide her with a warm home." A smile crept across his face.

David was confused. "What do you-" Suddenly, David realized what Jack was implying, and he had only one answer to that, "No. No no no no no. We can't keep her here! Our family's having a hard enough time as it is. Dad is still sore from his injury, and that sled we got for Les wasn't exactly cheap."

"It was lots of fun, though!" Les said with a grin.

Jack sighed in exasperation. "Well, what am I supposed to do with her? I don't think she'll survive the trip to da lodging house in this state, and even if she did, I don't think it would be the best for her right now. You know how we Newsies are."

David bit his lip as he looked down at Charlie, wrapping herself up tighter in her blanket as she tried to hang onto life. "Well, I guess we-"

"What's the big commotion this time of night?" Esther and Mayer suddenly appeared at the door, curious to see what was going on. "Oh, it's Jack!" Mayer said.

"Even though it is nice to see you, what are you doing here?" Esther asked him.

Jack gulped. "H-hi, Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs. L-look, I-it was an emergency. I-I, well…" he stammered.

The second they noticed the cold, sick girl in Jack's arms, Esther gasped and seized Charlie into her arms gently but swiftly while Mayer chuckled to himself and said, "Never a dull moment with you, huh, Cowboy?"

Jack smiled. "Nope, I'm afraid not."

"Oh, goodness, she must be chilled to the bone!" Esther said upon seeing her.

Mayer put a hand on her forehead. "And she's ironically burning hot to the touch! What a nasty fever! This blanket isn't going to be enough for her!"

"Yeah, why do ya think I brought her here?" Jack said.

Mayer shouted, "Quick! Where should we put her?" as they all rushed into the apartment.

Esther said the first idea that came to her mind, "Les' bed!"

Les was not pleased at their choice, "What? No! I don't want her to sleep in my bed! What if she has some strange girl disease that I might get?"

Esther said to her youngest, "Les, this isn't the time for that! This is an emergency!" she said as she took off Charlie's winter wear and boots and tucked her into the bed.

"I'll telephone the doctor," Mayer said as he rushed to the phone.

Jack looked down at Charlie with concern. "Hope she'll be alright." he said. Esther put a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder.

"She will," she told him. He smiled in response. She went to boil some water, then she smiled at him. "You always do the right thing, Jack. Even if it's technically at our expenses, at least your heart's in the right place."

Jack nodded in response. "Well, until we find a more suitable home for her, she's gonna be stayin' here, if dat's alright."

"Of course," Esther told him. Jack shivered a little under his coat.

"Well, Charlie looks like she's in good hands now. I think I might as well be go-go…AH-CHOO! Going now." He sneezed and bundled himself up in his coat. _Oh, no. Don't tell me I'm getting what she's getting…_ he thought to himself.

"Jack, are you alright?" Esther asked him upon hearing him sneeze.

"Yeah, I'm a little cold myself, but…" Jack said.

"Are you sure?" she asked him with concern.

"Well, actually, me feet are freezin' and a little sore, and I think me toes are numb from all dis cold…" Jack said.

Esther suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you stay with us for a while?"

Jack replied, "Oh, alright. I guess could use a little warming up myself." He looked over at Charlie, "And, now that I think about it, I think she could use some lookin' after until she's a little better."

Esther smiled as she took his coat. "I'll make you some tea."

* * *

A short time later, Jack was seated in a chair next to a bundled up Charlie, sipping a cup of tea with a blanket around his shoulders and his feet in a metal washtub of water. Esther came over with a cold, wet towel and a kettle of warm water. She filled his washtub with warm water. "How's that? Comfortable?" she asked him.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good. Thanks, Mrs. Jacobs." He gently put the cold cloth on Charlie's forehead to bring her fever down.

From the dinner table, a sulking Les said, "I don't know why I have to be the one to share my bed with her."

"Les, do da right thing. I'm doin' the right thing, and you like to do what Cowboy does, right?" Jack told him. "Be a man."

David patted Les' shoulder. "Be a MENCH."

Jack was confused. "Mench?"

David told him, "It's a Yiddish word. It means 'good person'. It's kind of a Jewish term for 'be a man'."

Jack said, "Alright."

David turned to Les, who sighed, "Okay."

Jack smiled. "Attaboy!"

David turned to Charlie, "How's she doing, Jack?"

Jack felt her forehead, "Looks like she's gettin' better. Her fever's startin' to go down."

"All we need to do is wait for the doctor's instructions," David said as he looked over at his father, who had just finished up with his phone call.

Mayer spoke up, "Okay, I just finished with Dr. Cone, and we're already doing everything he told me we should do. If we keep this up, she should be fine by morning."

Jack said, "And it looks like she's gonna be here for the night."

"Awww!" Les whined. Everyone glared at him. "Oh, okay."

Jack looked at the time, "Well, I might as well be gettin' back to the lodging house. Dem Newsies need me." He finished his tea and dried his feet.

"Now, don't you worry. We'll take good care of her," Esther reassured him as he was putting on his coat and winter wear.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jacobs. I knew I could count on you and your family." Jack said.

Esther smiled. "Remember that you're welcome to stay with us as long as you want. Remember, you're a part of our family, too."

Jack replied. "Thanks, everyone. See ya tomorrow, Davey. Carry da banner?" Jack called out to David as he headed out the door.

"Carry the banner!" David said in response.

"Bye, Cowboy!" Les shouted out to him. And with that, Jack was gone for the night. Les looked over at the mending Charlie, then he got an idea. He pulled out his wooden sword, and tucked it in bed with her underneath her arm. "Goodnight, Charlie," he said to her. The family all smiled at Les' nice gesture.

* * *

Outside, Jack was looking up at the winter sky. The snow had now curtailed into a flurry, and it made him think about the cold weather and its impact it was having on Charlie. He softly began to sing to himself,

_So the Christmas bells is ringin'_

_And the holidays is near_

_And the smell of gingerbread is in the air_

_Everyone is makin' wishes_

_And enjoyin' Christmas cheer_

_And I dream about a faraway somewhere_

_Snowy days, they got charm_

_They could make some people happy_

_Jack Frost sure can make kids frolic, laugh and play_

_But for me, I'd use this season to hitch a ride on Santa's sleigh_

_And I'll imagine I am bound for Santa Fe_

_I'd be free, in the wind, headed for the warmer weather_

_I don't care if all the snow is far away_

_Though I love the holiday season, for warm deserts I'll make way_

_Dreams come true, yes they do, in Santa Fe_

_Why is it Christmas always gives ya frostbite_

_Why do you always have to freeze for Yule_

_The holidays should be a time for warmin'_

_Be it hearts or cookies, not snowstormin'_

_Trapped in a freezin' prison_

_I'm only seventeen_

_This cold weather's bein' way too cruel_

_If dis cold don't seem to suit ya,_

_How 'bout a change of scene?_

_Far from this hypothermia_

_And other problems in between_

_Santa Fe_

_Are you there_

_Do you swear ya won't forget me_

_If I found you would you let me come and stay?_

_I ain't gettin' any younger_

_And before my dying day_

_I want space_

_Not just air_

_Let 'em laugh in my face, I don't care_

_Save a place_

_I'll be there_

_I'll say bye to freezin' weather_

_And I'll wait for Santa's sleigh_

_And tonight I'll keep my dream of_

_Santa Fe_

* * *

As Jack approached the lodging house, he met up with a familiar face. It wasn't a happy one.

"What's da matter, Race?" Jack inquired.

"Don't ask." Racetrack grumbled as he breathed heavily.

"Bad day at the tracks?" Jack asked him. "Lose another bet?"

"…cancelled on account of da snow…cancelled on account of da snow…" Racetrack chanted to himself. Finally, he shrieked, "CANCELLED ON ACCOUNT OF DA SNOW!" Jack stepped away a bit from the outburst. "I hate da snow!" he whined. "Had today's races not been cancelled, I would'a bought you all some great gifts! But I ended up with nuttin'."

A thought struck Jack's head. "Well, have you ever considered at least, well, makin' gifts?"

"Makin' me own gifts?" The young gambler asked him. "But, well, I don't wanna steal business from the toymakers or nothin'."

Jack reassured, "You don't have to, it don't have to be toys, it could be anything!"

Racetrack asked, "Anything? Okay, uh, I could try dat."

Their thoughts on gifts were suddenly interrupted by the calling of "Hey, fellas!" Crutchy hobbled over to them, his arm full of wood scraps from everywhere. "Look at all da wood I found everywhere!"

Jack and Racetrack looked at Crutchy with excitement and delight. "Dat's almost enough to build our tree! Nice job, Crutchy!" Racetrack exclaimed.

"And don't worry, dere's plenty more where dat came from!" Crutchy said in delight as the three of them entered the lodging house.

* * *

A/N: As I always say, guys, what do you think? Good? Bad? Neutral? How was the song part? Let me know in a review! I love reviews, like many other FF writers do! I'm always looking for criticism! Also, a big thanks for my writing buddy Swimming Poole for help on this!


	6. Chapter 6

The sweet smell of hot chocolate and the sound of the Newsies talking about their first winter wonderland headline hawking of the year greeted Jack, Race, and Crutchy as the three of them entered the lodging house. "You're just in time!" Kloppmann announced as they walked in. "The hot chocolate's ready!"

"Hot chocolate!?" the three exclaimed, along with the rest of the boys in the lodging house.

"You heard me right! Snowy weather means warm drinks for you all!" the old man told them as he walked into the lobby with a tray full of hot cocoa mugs for all the boys, and some gingerbread cookies for them to enjoy with it. They swarmed around him and each grabbed a mug full of the warm, sweet beverage. They began drinking it almost immediately.

"Well, dis definitely put me in a better mood!" Racetrack exclaimed as he eagerly took his first sip.

While all the boys were enjoying their sweet treat, Jack was just looking at his mug with a forlorn face. Mush looked at him with concern. "What's the matter, Jack?" he asked him. "You don't like the hot cocoa?"

Jack looked back at Mush. "Oh-oh, oh no, no, I like it, I'm just thinkin' of somethin'." he told him. Mush nodded and went to chat and mingle with Kid Blink, Boots, and Snipeshooter. Jack sipped his cocoa, then he sighed and said to himself, "Poor Charlie. What are we's gonna do about her?" Jack's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the stumbling of a very exhuasted, frazzled and disheveled Snitch and Itey entering the lodging house.

Jack, remembering what Kid Blink had told him this morning, put his cocoa down, approached them, looked at them in the eye, and asked them, "Alright, what did youse two get into today?"

The two of them were silent, they looked at each other, then they both said in unison, "Nothing."

Jack was not convinced. "Right," he said as he stepped aside as they went up to the bunks. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Jack, how would you like to hear about what I saw in da toy shops today?" Crutchy asked him with childish delight in his eyes.

"Sure, Crutchy, go ahead and tell me," Jack said as the two of them sat down and Crutchy started to tell him about his wondrous window shopping adventures as Jack started to put his troubled thoughts aside.

However, those thoughts would only stay aside for a little while…

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was in bed, Jack couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, worrying about Charlie. His tossing and turning was shaking the bunk, and it was starting to get on Crutchy's nerves from below.

"Jack," he whispered. "Pipe down wit all da tossin' and turnin'! You're keepin' me awake!"

"Sorry, Crutchy." Jack told him. All was still and quiet for a minute, then Jack whispered below his bunk, "Crutchy? You awake?"

Crutchy mumbled below, "Naw, Jack, dis is me talkin' in my sleep." A few seconds went by. "Of course I'm awake, Jack. Now what's da matter up dere? Ya know you can tell me anything!"

"I'm sorry for keepin' you awake. I'm just really worried about Charlie." Jack told him.

"Charlie?" Crutchy asked.

"Ya know," Jack said. "Dat girl we met dis mornin', da one I saved from Oscar and Morris?"

"Oh, yeah, her. Nice kid she is," Crutchy replied.

Jack sighed heavily, "Well, it turns out her life is a lot worse than we thought it was,"

Crutchy was confused. "How so?"

"She lives out in the cold with nothing but matches and fires to keep her warm at night! Imagine livin' like that?" Jack said.

"No, I can't, and you know, I don't even know if I wanna!" Crutchy said.

"Thank your lucky stars you live in the lodging house," Jack told him.

"I thank them every day and night," Crutchy said.

"So, yeah, she got sick tonight, I brought her over to the Jacobs' place, and she's spendin' the night there tonight. I'm really worried about her, Crutchy. All alone out here in this cruel, heartless world, especially in a big, rough city like dis..." Jack said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Come on, Jack. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Crutchy reassured him. "I mean, it's Christmas, and Christmas is supposed to be da time of miracles. Ya shouldn't worry at all. All you have to do is keep on wishin' dis time of year, and it'll all be alright in the end." Crutchy told him. Jack smiled at Crutchy's words.

"I guess you're right, Crutchy," Jack replied.

"Go to sleep now, Jack," Crutchy told him. "We'll talk more in da mornin'."

"Night, Crutchy," Jack said.

"Night, Jack." Crutchy said in response. He fell right back asleep, but Jack was still awake with worry.

"I sure hope youse is right, Crutch, for her sake." Jack said to himself. He turned his head to look out the window, and saw a twinkling star in the night sky, and a shooting star dart right next to it. Jack sat up a little in bed, looking at the star, then he clasped his hands together, and he decided to do something he hadn't done since he was twelve. He took a deep breath,

"Star light, star bright

First star I see tonight

Wish I may, wish I might

Have dis wish I wish, alright?"

Jack whispered up to the star, "I hope Crutchy's words come true. I really hope things work out for Charlie. She definitely deserves it a lot more than many of us do." There was a small pause. "Please?" he asked the star. There was another silent pause. "I hope dat's a yes…"

"**HEY, JACK!**" an angry voice called from below. "QUIET DOWN UP DERE! SOME OF US ARE TRYIN' TO SLEEP!"

Suddenly, the whole room was filled with a chorus of, shouting, yelling, and "OH, NO!" "AW!" "COME ON!" "RACETRACK!" and "YOU WOKE US ALL UP!"

"Woah, heh, sorry fellas," the gambler said sheepishly. All was quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, the Newsies headed out of the lodging house and went off to buy their papers. Suddenly, Kid Blink remembered something he was supposed to relay to the Newsies, "Fellas! Just remembered!" Everyone turned to look at him. "Denton told me to relay this message to all of you! He wants all of us to meet him at Tibby's for lunchtime!" he called out to them. They all chattered with delight and excitement.

"What for?" Specs asked from afar.

"Beats me, that's all he told me!" Kid Blink replied. The boys all started to discuss what Bryan Denton would need them for when they were greeted by David, Les, and another familiar, better looking face.

"Charlie!" Jack exclaimed upon seeing her. He rushed up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hi, Jack," Charlie said upon being hugged by him.

"Just like the doctor told us, it's morning, and she's fine!" David exclaimed.

Crutchy observed at the cute moment and said to Jack with a warm smile on his face and a pat on his back, "See, Jack? What did I tell ya? She's fine!"

"She needs to take it easy, though," David said.

"I'm fine, otherwise," Charlie told Jack.

"Well, dis time, we's gonna make sure you take it easy!" Jack told her sternly. Charlie sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, dear," she said to herself.

Mush laughed, "Aw, Jack's playin' daddy to the little girl!" All the Newsies laughed at him, but a glare from their cowboy leader calmed them down in a second.

As they walked together, a thought came to Charlie's mind, "Looks like tonight's the last night you'll be looking after me, because tonight is actually my last night in Manhattan." Charlie announced sullenly.

"You're leavin'?" Jack said in shock.

"Yep. Tomorrow, I'm going to be bound for my permanent home."

"Where is that?" Mush asked her.

"Tomorrow I'm headed for Brooklyn." Charlie told them. All the Newsies gasped and backed away. "What?" Charlie asked them. Jack approached her and crouched down to her level.

"Kid, trust me. Y-you probably wouldn't make it in Brooklyn. Dose guys'll see right through ya." he told her.

"I have to, though!" Charlie exclaimed. She cleared her throat, then said in a deep, gruff voice, "How 'bout dis?"

Jack shook his head. "I still wouldn't suggest it."

Charlie spoke up. "Well, whether you want to stop me or not, I'm still going there, because I have family living there!"

"Family?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "My cousin lives in Brooklyn!"

Jack thought for a minute, then he told her, "Well, I guess it's okay as long as ya have family there. All I's got to say is, stay alert while you're there. The newsies there aren't exactly, well, easy, so to speak, like we are on you."

Charlie scoffed. "No worries. My cousin actually happens to be a Newsie there!"

"Oh, really?" Jack said.

"Yeah!" Charlie exclaimed. "He's a real tough kid. He probably has to be the toughest Newsie in all of Brooklyn! You should see his slingshot skills!"

Jack thought for a minute. "Wait, toughest Newsie in all of Brooklyn, and good with a slingshot, you said?" Charlie nodded. Apparently, he seemed to have more connections with this girl than he thought...

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, a cliffhanger! Sorry, peeps, I couldn't resist! Can any of you guess who Charlie's cousin happens to be? (As if you couldn't guess! :P) Can't wait for your wonderful reviews (and criticism, if you have any), and Swimming Poole, thanks again for helping me write this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: WOAH! Another long chapter! Sorry it took so long again! My capstone show was going up this month, and I had so little free time on my hands. Thankfully, it was a great hit, and I'm super proud of it! Thanks to Swimming Poole for helping me write this once again, and, well, enjoy!

* * *

All was silent for a few seconds as Jack started to think about this. Finally, he spoke up, "Does your cousin happen to wear a key around his neck?"

Charlie's eyes lit up, "Yes, he does!"

Jack thought again, "Does he carry a cane around with him?"

Charlie replied, "Yeah!"

Jack thought once more, "And, well, is he known for wearing red suspenders?"

Charlie couldn't believe it. She exclaimed with delight, "Yeah! That's him alright! How did you know?"

"Let's just say that, well, he and I are good friends." Jack said.

"Wow!" Charlie exclaimed. "You know my cousin Luke?"

"Luke!?" Jack said in shock.

"LUKE!?" cried all the Newsies in unison, followed by a chorus of laughter.

"Spot Conlon's real name is LUKE? I can't believe this!" Mush shrieked in amusement.

"Hey, Jack! Why didn't you tell us that Spot's real name was LUKE?" Boots said in between laughs.

"He looks more like a Gabriel to me!" Dutchy called out.

"Hey, look, it's news to me too, fellas! I didn't know either!" Jack told them. He turned to Charlie. "Well, I guess if the King of Brooklyn himself happens to be your cousin, you got nothin' to worry about, then!"

"I suppose," Charlie said in response as they headed to the gates. Upon seeing today's bleak headline involving blizzard aftermaths, all the Newsies sighed in disappointment.

Jack patted Charlie on the shoulder and reassured her, "Don't worry, kid. Just remember to improve da truth, and the papes'll sell well." Charlie nodded in response.

All of a sudden, the boys were approached by the Delancey's themselves. "Look, Morris!" Oscar shouted. "It's the return of the faker!" He said upon eyeing Charlie. Charlie folded her arms and glared up at them bravely, standing her ground.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Charlie told the brothers.

Oscar and Morris just laughed. "Oh, I'm SO intimidated!" Oscar jeered at her.

"What's a little girl like you got against two big guys like us, shrimp?" Morris taunted.

Jack stepped in front of her. "Actually, she's got me, ya clowns," he said with confidence. "She's right, ya know. You should pick on someone your own size, like me!" Jack threw Oscar to the ground, which led to yet another chase. All of a sudden, Jack spotted a patch of ice on the ground, and leapt over it with grace and ease. Not noticing the ice, Oscar and Morris ran over it, and slipped in the process. Oscar landed on his bottom, Morris landed on his face. The Newsies grabbed a bunch of leftover snow from yesterday, and pelted them with snowballs. "Another day, another defeat," Jack said to them as the gates finally opened. The brothers went into the shop as they tried to brush all the snow off of themselves. Jack looked down at Charlie, "Okay kid, another word of advice: While it was pretty nice that you tried to stand up against the Delancey's, it's best ya leave all dat to me. Alright? You don't know what they're capable of. They won't ease up on you just because you're a little girl, they will hurt you when they get the chance. Got it?"

"Got it," Charlie told him. The Newsies got in line, and Jack repeatedly knocked on Weasel's window, with Charlie right next to him.

Weasel opened up shop, "Alright, alright, I'm comin', I'm comin'! Whaddaya want?" He looked down at Charlie. "Oh, look, it's that new kid from yesterday."

Charlie suddenly got an idea. "Yep, it's me alright!" she said in a gruff, husky voice. "Name's Charlie." She slammed her coins down on the counter. "50 papes."

"Alright, alright, alright!" Weasel shouted. "50 papes for the new kid!" He took another look at Charlie as he handed her her papers. "You know, you kind of look like a girl."

"Well, I ain't!" Charlie shouted at him.

"Alright, prove it!" Weasel said.

"Would you ever see a girl do something like this?" Charlie threw her head and shoulders back, hawked, and spit right in Weasel's face.

"UGH!" Weasel shouted as he got hit in the nose. "Alright, alright, fine, you are a boy!"

Oscar, who was still brushing the snow off from earlier, told his uncle, "Uncle Weasel, she is a girl! She proved it to us yesterday!"

Weasel grumbled as he wiped the spit off of his face, "At this point, I don't care."

Charlie looked through her papers as she waited outside for Jack. "How was that, Jack?" she asked him as he approached her.

Jack chuckled, "That was actually kind of great. None of us Newsies ever tried spittin' in Weasel's face before! Ya sure got guts, kid!"

"I think she's turnin' into one of us now, Jack!" Crutchy said as he approached them.

"You're right, Crutchy. She's gonna fit in perfectly." He ruffled Charlie's hair a bit, then he stood up. "Well, time's a-waistin'. Ready, kid?"

Charlie stood up and said triumphantly, "Time to go carry the banner!"

Jack called to David and Les, "Dave, Les, let's go!"

The Newsies cheered and took off into the streets of Manhattan, hawking their headlines. Meanwhile, Snitch and Itey had run off once again...

* * *

"QUEENS FACTORY SHUTDOWN DUE TO HORRIBLE SNOW INCIDENT! BLIZZARD DAMAGE AT IT'S FINEST! IT'S ALL OVER THE PAPES!" Charlie shouted.

"That's the spirit, kid!" Jack told her as he helped her sell her papers.

A man with a white mustache, a top hat and a pipe in his teeth approached Charlie. "Big factory shutdown, you said?" he asked her.

"Page three, you heard it from me!" she told him as she handed him a paper and he handed her some coins.

"Yep, you're definitely gettin' the hang of dis, Charlie!" Jack told her.

"I am, aren't I?" Charlie replied. Meanwhile, a few steps away, David was looking around, and Les was nowhere to be seen.

"Have either of you seen Les anywhere?" he asked. Across the street, Les was mesmerized by the window display of the toy shop.

"Charlie, David, Cowboy, you gotta see this really nice carousel!" Les called out.

"Les, don't even think about it!" David called out. "We already got you a sled, and you're not getting that giant carousel!"

An excited Charlie started running across the street towards the shop. "Charlie!" Jack called out to her. "Not so fast! Da streets are slippery!"

"Charlie!" David called out to her. "You'll fall!"

"Don't worry, I won't-GAH!" Charlie suddenly almost ran in front of a horse and carriage, spooking the horse, causing it to whinny. She skidded to a stop, and slipped and fell to the ground, her hat flying off her head again, and her wiry brown hair was revealed once more.

"Do you mind?" The driver called out to her.

"Sorry!" Charlie said to him. Luckily for her, her bag didn't spill this time. She went to retrieve her hat when she was suddenly making eye contact with a wealthy, well-to-do, black haired, middle aged man in a top hat. Charlie's eyes went big, and a grin spread across his face. She quickly ran as fast as she could in the other direction. "I don't care if these streets are slippery! I have to leave, now!" she called out to Jack and David as she got further and further and further and further away from them.

Jack, David, and Les ran after her, "Charlie! Slow down kid! What's da rush?" Jack said to her. Charlie turned a corner and hid herself in a barrel big enough to fit her as the three boys caught up to her. She peeked her head out of the barrel.

"That's Mr. McLaren. He knows my aunt and uncle! If he catches me I'll be back at their house being a servant girl again! They must've told him that I was missing!" Charlie said. "Please don't tell him where I am!"

"Calm down, kid. We won't tell." Jack said as he suddenly spotted Mr. McLaren approaching them. The boys surrounded the barrel.

"Where did that little girl go?" he asked the three of them.

"I don't know, she's probably made her way to Central Park by now," Jack said. Mr. McLaren walked away as Charlie climbed out of the barrel and ran into an alleyway.

"I have to hide somewhere, he's going to be looking for me all over Manhattan now, but where?" Charlie said.

"Don't worry, kid. I know the perfect place to hide ya." He, and David and Les went down a few streets, and into what appeared to be the backstage area of a vaudeville concert hall. "Here we are," Jack said as they entered. "Irving Hall. I used to hide out here a lot way back when."

"You went into hiding, too?" Charlie said.

"It's kind of a long story, I'll tell it to ya another time," Jack told her.

"I just have only two questions: Who here runs this place, and do they know about us?" Charlie asked.

Jack smiled. "She's gonna be here in about three, two..."

"What is this?" A voice said behind them. There, peeking into a nearby doorway, was Medda herself. "Shoo! Shoo! Out you go, out, out with you!"

"You know the deal, Medda! Not without a kiss goodbye!" Jack said to her.

The beautiful redhead's face softened, and she approached them. "Oh, Kelly! It's been too long, hasn't it?" Medda said as she held her hand out to Jack.

"It has, Medda. Merry Christmas." Jack said as he kissed her hand. "Also, you remember David and Les, don't you?" David and Les waved to her, and Charlie just shyly hid behind Jack.

"Who is this?" Medda asked Jack when she spotted Charlie.

"Oh, dis is Charlie. I'm not hiding out dis time, but she needs to hide here from some people she don't like. Long story. Not nice." Jack said.

"Oh, hello there!" Medda said to Charlie, who shyly held out her hand for her to shake.

"Dis is Medda Larksen, the Swedish Meadowlark and the owner of dis joint, and a good friend of mine." Jack said.

"You poor, poor thing!" Medda said to Charlie. "You look so cold and skinny. Have you been eating at all?" she asked her.

"Not much. Yeah, my tale isn't pretty." Charlie said in response.

"So, yeah, she's going to be staying here for a while, just until everything's safe and alright." Jack said.

"Now, don't you worry, we will take good care of her!" Medda exclaimed. She spotted Toby, and called out to him, "Toby, get this girl some Christmas cheer!"

"Sure will!" Toby said as he served her some gingerbread cakes and warm milk.

Jack smiled in response, then turned to Charlie, "Dat's Medda for ya!" Suddenly, he looked at a nearby clock and remembered his meeting with the other Newsies and Bryan Denton at Tibby's. "Now, look, kid. I have to be somewhere right now, but I'll come back to get you in a couple of hours. Will you be alright here?"

"I sure will!" Charlie said confidently as she pulled Jack in a hug.

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed at the sudden sweet gesture. "Aw, atta girl!" Jack hugged her back. "Bye, Medda! Bye, Charlie! Be safe!" he shouted as he ran out with David and Les.

"Goodbye, Jack!" Medda and Charlie called to him.

* * *

A/N: Finally, another chapter's out of the way. What do you think, guys? I'm not really feeling as confident about this one, though. But, I'm always revising this story, so I shouldn't worry! Leonardo Da Vinci never thought Mona Lisa was 'finished', and he spent his whole life working on it...gah! I'm rambling! Reviews are always greatly appreciated, like I always say, and stay tuned for the next chapter, guys!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack! SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I recently graduated college, and on top of that, I recently put on my first ever play outside of school in Manhattan! (Which, may I add, succeeded!) But anyways, I'm back, with yet another chapter! WOW! This is once again, my longest chapter yet! They just keep on getting longer and longer! Well, enjoy, and thank you to all my reviewers for my last chapter!

* * *

That afternoon, Tibby's was filled with the chatter of Newsies as they waited for their reporter friend to arrive. Jack walked in with David and Les. The boys noticed a difference.

"Hey, Jack! Where's Charlie?" Racetrack asked.

"Uh, she's hiding at Irving Hall." Jack said.

"Hiding? From who?" Kid Blink asked.

"Um, bad company." Jack answered.

They all looked at him.

"Yeah, go ahead. Look at me. Look at me all ya want. As if some of us haven't been there already. I know I have." Jack said as he recalled painful memories of the past.

"Is she from the refuge, too?" Crutchy asked.

"Well, no, but it's kind of a similar story. Know how some of us are wishing for families of our own? With a mother and father?" Jack asked. All the Newsies either exchanged looks, nodded, or muttered something. "Let's just say that not all families is perfect or loving." Jack said.

"Poor, kid." Mush said sadly.

"Poor kid is right, Mush," replied Jack.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and in walked Bryan Denton himself, with Katherine in tow. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" He announced.

"Merry Christmas, Denton!" all the Newsies greeted. They then turned to Katherine, and greeted her in their own "fashion", much to her annoyance. (As in, 'Hey, sweet face!' 'Where's the mistletoe?', et cetera.) Suddenly, the door swung open, and in walked Snitch and Itey, out of breath.

"Still no luck this time," Itey whispered to his bunkmate.

"Well, we ain't givin' up, alright?" Snitch told him.

Jack approached them, "Fellas, the conversation will have to wait."

They took their seats, and as soon as everyone's attention was directed toward Denton, he stood up and spoke, "Alright, everyone. Boys, I would like to share with you a family tradition of mine, since I consider all of you my second family.

Katherine spoke up, "Am I included, too?" she asked.

As a junior reporter for the Sun, sure! Of course!" Denton said. Katherine smiled.

Denton took his notebook and he tore off several small pieces of paper, and handed one out to each of the Newsies and Katherine. "Alright," he started. "his tradition is called the Secret Santa exchange. If you're wondering why I've given you these small pieces of paper, what we're going to do is you're going to write your names on the pieces of paper, and then we're gonna put them in a hat, and then we're gonna mix it around and you're each gonna pick a name out of the hat."

All of the Newsies nodded in response and started writing. "I sure hope I get somethin' good outta dis," Racetrack said to himself.

"Christmas isn't always about the gifts, you know!" Kid Blink retorted as Racetrack gave him a shove in return. "Ow!" he shouted as he tumbled over backwards, almost hitting Crutchy.

"I'll tell Santy Claus on you!" Crutchy snapped as he was narrowly missed.

"How do you spell 'Dutchy'?" Dutchy asked.

David walked over to him and helped him write his name.

"Oh, so that's how you do it. Thanks, Davey." he said.

Davey replied, "Don't thank me, thank school." Les did a gagging gesture in response.

"You're missing nothing. Trust me." Les said.

Denton announced, "Everyone written their names yet?"

All the Newsies said 'yes' in Unison.

"Alright, now who's got a hat?" Denton asked.

"I do!" Specs announced as he took off his bowler derby. Everyone put their names in the hat.

Denton mixed up the names in the hat, then announced, "Now, you all have to pick one name out of the hat. You are allowed to look at your names, but do not tell them to anyone else," All of the Newsies complied, each picking a name out of Specs' hat. Crutchy smiled upon reading his slip of paper, and Jack's eyes went wide upon reading his.

"Now then," Denton said as soon as the name drawing was finished. "What you have to do now is get a present for the person whose name you picked. You can make something, buy something, give away something you own, anything. Just remember that it's the thought that counts!" All the Newsies muttered in response, except for Jack, who kept on thinking about the glass bird in the gift shop and staring at the name on his slip of paper at the same time:

KATHERINE

* * *

Later that night, after he was finished with his papers, Jack picked up Charlie from Irving Hall, but not before watching Medda's Christmas show. They said goodbye to Medda and scurried outside in the snowy streets. "Have a nice time at Irving Hall?" Jack asked Charlie.

"Mm-hm!" Charlie replied. "It was wonderful! I had hot chocolate and gingerbread, and Medda even let me help decorate!"

"Dat's wonderful, kid!" Jack responded. He chuckled to himself as a funny memory went through his head. "I remember when a few of the fellas and I tried to help decorate."

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Eh, it's too funny and embarrassing to discuss. I'll tell ya another time, Charlie." Jack told her as he patted her on the shoulder.

Charlie let out a yawn. "Oh, boy. I'm tired. I should be finding myself an alleyway pretty soon," she said.

Jack was not enthusiastic about this. "Not tonight. You're comin' back to the lodging house with me."

Too tired to argue, and remembering what she went through the night before, Charlie simply replied, "Maybe that's a better idea. I think I'll come with you tonight. Are you sure whoever's in charge won't mind?"

Jack smiled. "No, it's likely he won't. All's you gotta do is keep up your boy act, and everything will be alright. I don't think he'll notice you're a girl, since I think his eyesight is startin' to go bad." Charlie nodded in response, and the two headed back to the lodging house. As they approached the lodging house, they encountered a cranky, sulking Racetrack. "What happened dis time?" Jack asked the gambler.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Racetrack simply said, "In spite of my hot tip, Rally the horse was lean and lank, and misfortune definitely seemed his lot. Dat's all I'll say."

Jack chuckled to himself. "You'll feel better once we're inside from da cold, Race." he said.

Racetrack smiled in response and replied, "Yeah, dis cold's startin' to get to me."

When the three of them headed inside, they were suddenly stopped by Kloppmann. "Hold it right there," he said. "Who's the newcomer?"

Jack said, "Ah, Kloppmann. Dis is da newest member of our group. HIS name is Charlie, and if it's alright with you, he's going to be stayin' with us!"

Kloppmann nodded and replied, "It's fine with me, just as long as he pays for his bed!"

Charlie reached into her pocket and pulled out a few coins, handing them to him. "Heres ya go. Whatever it takes to get me some shelter!" she said in her gruff voice.

All of a sudden, Crutchy hobbled in with a few pieces of wood underneath his arm. "Here we are, dis should be enough to finally build our tree!" he exclaimed in delight. All of the Newsies gathered around Crutchy and each started bringing the wood over to the wood pile as they finally started to build their scrap wood tree just like every year. Suddenly, a yelp was heard outside.

"Okay, bring it in!" Snitch walked in, dragging something into the lodging house. It was a tree, a real authentic Christmas tree! All of the Newsies gasped at the sight of it. It looked like it was tall enough to touch the lodging house's ceiling, and it looked healthy, lush, and plump, and was beautifully colored a deep dark pine green. At the base of the trunk, Itey was helping guide it in. "Well, here we are, Newsies! Don't bother trying to build a tree this year, because Itey and I were nice enough to get this for you!" Snitch said in delight as Itey collapsed on the tree, mopping his brow in exhaustion.

While many of the boys were indifferent on how to feel about the tree, Racetrack was delighted at this, but Jack was not impressed. He approached the two of them, looking at them straight in the eye. "Okay, fellas. Where did you get da tree?" He asked them.

Snitch looked terrified for a moment, then he finally said, "We found it!" He looked over at Itey, who nodded in response to back him up.

"Oh, really?" Jack said, smiling. "Where did you find it?"

Snitch mumbled for a second, then said, "It, uh, was, uh, just, laying there, yeah! On da street!" Itey nodded again.

Jack smirked. "Oh, really? If dat's true, den why is dere still a price tag on it?" he said, grabbing the price tag on the tree.

"It was, uh, a…new delivery! Yeah!" Snitch said nervously.

"And could ya afford it?" Jack asked. "Last time I checked, you didn't have 25 dollars between da two of youse!" he yelled. Snitch and Itey just looked at each other nervously. "You stole dis tree, didn't you?" Jack said to them. This only made Snitch and Itey more nervous. "Fellas," Jack said after a long silence, "It's time for me to have a few woids wit you." He motioned for Crutchy to stand next to him. Crutchy did as he was told. "Alright. You know dose makeshift wood scrap trees dat we make every year for Christmas? To me, our homemade trees, I like them a lot more than any other tree I've seen in New York. It's got personality. It shows what true hard work can deliver once you put the effort into it."

Racetrack chimed in, "Yeah, and Crutchy here, he's been gathering wood scraps and other things to put on our tree all day!"

"All week, actually." Crutchy corrected him.

"Same thing," Racetrack muttered.

"Anyway," Jack interrupted. "To even suggest stealing a fresh tree like dis one, you're just defeating our traditions, and, well, you just make me ashamed to call meself a Newsie on Christmas."

"But Jack," Snitch said. "We thought it would be nice to have a real Christmas tree!" he whined.

"Think to yourselves." Jack said. "Is a stolen tree, which obviously belongs to someone who really needs it make it real and truthful? It may look real, but look inside your hearts. As Newsies. As a family! Does it really mean it if the tree doesn't mean it? And didn't take any kind of work except to steal it?" Snitch and Itey looked guilty, especially Snitch. "Come on, fellas. Let's go return dis tree to where it really belongs." Jack told them.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jack answered it. There stood a man, middle-aged and middle class, with glasses and sideburns.

"Uh, hi, I'm a Christmas tree seller, and I believe that, uh, two boys that probably reside here, or well, somewhere else might've snagged a tree from me?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"Fellas!" he called to Snitch and Itey. "Here's your chance!" the two of them approached the Christmas tree salesman.

"L-look, we can explain," Itey said.

"Well, it was a beautiful tree, and we didn't mean to steal it, and, well, we were just-" Snitch stammered. The two of them gave the man the tree back. "Here's your tree back." He said. Suddenly, the two of them fell to their knees, in tears.

"Please don't have us arrested!" they both cried. "We're only newsboys! We meant well! We were just-"

The man laughed. "Oh, don't worry, noting will happen. It's Christmas! Why would I get angry over something like this?" He smiled. Snitch and Itey looked up at him, relieved.

_Thank goodness_, they both thought to themselves.

"Well, I'd better get going now." The man said. "Thank you for returning my tree, and merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!" The boys and Kloppmann said back to him as he left.

After the man was gone, the Newsies (Charlie included) dove for Crutchy's wood pile, and begun to make their tree. Boards were nailed together to make it resemble a Christmas tree, and afterwards, it was decorated in all kinds of junk and scrap fabrics and last month's headlines. When it was done, it looked like a mess of wood and garbage and fabric and newspaper, but, in a way, it was beautiful, since it was kind of a signature to them and their lives as Newsies. They all stood back and took a good look at it.

"Whaddaya think, fellas?" Jack asked them.

"Beautiful." Racetrack said.

"Reminds us of all the work we do every day." Crutchy said.

Snitch turned to Jack, "You're right, Jack. This is much better than any tree we've seen in Manhattan."

"Maybe if I ever find myself a proper home," Charlie piped up, "I can do this with them!" she let out a yawn, and most of the boys followed suit. They all took that as a cue to head for bed.

* * *

Upstairs, while they all were getting into their bunks, ready to fall asleep, (and Charlie made herself a little bed in the corner of the room), something came to Jack's mind. "Just remembered, fellas."

"What?" All the Newsies asked.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!" Jack exclaimed as he climbed up to his bunk.

"Yeah!" Racetrack shouted. "Dat means we only got two more sleeps until Christmas! All of the Newsies cheered in excitement.

"Well, we'd better stop cheerin' and start sleepin' if we want Christmas to come faster!" Jack said. All of the Newsies agreed and started to fall asleep. He turned to Charlie. "Ya sure you'll be alright in the corner there, kid?"

Charlie nodded. "Of course! Got my own little spot here, and it's only for one night."

Jack said, "Well, at least it's better than being outside in the cold. Night, kid."

"Night, Jack!" Charlie said.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think, everyone? Like this one? Well, get ready, because next chapter, we're going to meet up with the King of Brooklyn himself! Don't forget to review, 'cause I LOVES reviews! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I'm back! Another chapter's finally here! I'm hoping I can finally finish this in time for Christmas! Until then, here's the next chapter!

* * *

"I'm telling you, I saw her! She is in Manhattan!"

Meanwhile, in a fancy house in Queens, a man by the name of Mr. McLaren was chatting with a tall, skinny, wiry, aging, big-nosed lady and her short, chubby, balding, mushroomish husband with a toupee resting on his head. He was discussing something he had seen earlier that day, and they seemed to be arguing over what he saw.

"How can you be sure?" the lady asked in a screechy voice. "It could've been any kid! There are thousands of kids in these boroughs!"

"You know, what if he's right?" asked her husband in a deep, dim-witted, booming voice. "What if it is her?"

"Fritz, for once, I think you're right!" the lady said as her husband smiled and nodded. "Girls is always dressing up like newsboys! You IDIOT!" she gave him a good WHACK in the head with her purse!

"You have to believe me. It was her. She's disguising herself as a boy! I knew there was something familiar about the boy running across the street, but then his hat blew off, and there was her wiry, messy brown hair! I approached her, and looked at her directly in the eyes, but then she ran off. It's definitely her!" the man said.

"You know, if you're telling the truth, I think we'd better see for ourselves." said the lady. "Fritz, tomorrow, we're going to Manhattan. In the meantime, we'd better get to a police station and see if they'll help."

"B-but Matilda, I thought-" Fritz protested as Matilda whacked him in the head once again.

"This isn't the right time for that, we need her back! He's coming tomorrow night!" Matilda said.

"Uhhh, yeah, right, we'll search everywhere! Uptown, downtown, lefttown, righttown!" Fritz shouted.

"YOU DOPE!" Matilda shouted at him. "There's no such thing as lefttown and righttown! It's called Easttown and Westtown!" after another whack in the head from her purse, they headed for the dining table as they begun planning the next day.

* * *

The following day was Christmas Eve. All of New York was abuzz, doing last-minute preparations for the next day, and the Newsies were full of chatter of what tomorrow would bring as they all lined up to buy their papers.

"I'm hopin' I get a pair o' new shoes with matchin' laces!" Mush said with delight.

"All's I want is a new scarf. I saw one in a store on the Upper West Side that looked really nice, but any scarf'll do," piped Bumlets.

"I could use a new hat. Gotta look nice to sell papes, especially with this!" Kid Blink said as he pointed to his eye patch.

"I don't care what I get as long as it's useful!" yelped Boots.

"I sure can't wait to lay out da milk and cookies!" Crutchy chimed.

"I can help with that!" said Pie Eater.

Crutchy looked at him suspiciously, "No you won't, you'll just eat dem all!"

"Pardon me for offering help, then," Pie Eater said with hurt in his voice.

"Would you two be quiet? I'm havin' a hard time tryin' to think!" Racetrack said behind them.

"Think about what? Presents?" Kid Blink asked.

"No, seven or three, since I hear they're both pretty fast! Then again, I hear number seven's got a great set o' legs on her, so I think she's gonna be the one," Racetrack said.

"Number seven? Great legs?" Specs asked.

"Yep, at least that's what I heard," Racetrack answered.

A big grin spread across Specs' face. "Is she pretty?"

"I don't know. She's new from what I hear. I just hope what they say on her hot tip is true." Racetrack replied. "Also, I gotta start thinkin' about my Secret Santa gift!"

Further up the line, Charlie was buying her papers with Jack close by. "20 papes." she told Weasel as she slammed her coins on the counter. "Not gonna buy too much today, since I am going to Brooklyn," she said to Jack.

"Well, if you are headin' for Brooklyn, Dave and Les and I'd better come with ya. You remember what I told you yesterday," Jack said.

"Okay," Charlie replied.

As Jack was buying his papers, he saw a flock of pigeons fly up in the air, and they only made him think about the bird he wanted to get Katherine so badly. _If only..._ Jack thought. _I'll have to really improve da truth today if I'm gonna get enough..._

"Cowboy?" "Cowboy!"

"Who-huh-what?" Jack was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Your papes. You can leave now." Weasel said with annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, we don't need to see your face all day," Morris said behind him.

"Well pardon me, and Happy Holidays, dopes," Jack responded as he left.

* * *

Jack, David, Les, and Charlie were approaching the Brooklyn Bridge as they chatted about the holidays.

"Ya know, we Newsies usually go carolin' on the evening of every Christmas Eve. You're welcome to come with us if ya want." Jack said.

"I could!" Charlie piped up.

"Dat goes to you too, David and Les!" Jack called over to David and Les.

"Sure! That sounds neat!" Les shouted.

"I'd go with you guys, but Les is not allowed outside after dark." David said.

Charlie was about to respond when something in the distance suddenly surprised her. Her eyes went wide, and she ran off and hid in another barrel. Confused, Jack, David, and Les rushed up to her to see what was the matter.

Jack was about to ask, "Charlie, what-"

"SHHHH! Those two people over there, see them? They're my aunt and uncle! I'm pretty sure they're looking for me right now! Just act natural before they notice something!" she whispered as she peeked from an opening in the barrel.

Nearby, Fritz and Matilda had noticed a young boy run off in another direction when they locked eyes. Matilda knew there was something suspicious about that boy, so she decided to investigate. "Fritz, I think I might've seen Charlotte over there!"

"Uhhh, over where?" Fritz asked her.

"Oh, just come with me, you idiot!" she said, whacking him on the head with her purse again. The ugly couple approached Jack and David, with Les cowering behind Jack.

Fritz shouted, "Hey, you! Kid! In the cowboy hat?"

Jack turned to look at them, shuddering upon seeing their appearances. "Youse talkin' ta me?"

Fritz yelled, "No, I'm talking to the Mayor of New York, OF COURSE I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Yeesh, no need to shout," Jack said, backing away.

"Okay, now, uh, have you seen a little girl, about this tall, with messy, dark brown hair, uh, kind of looks like a skeleton, very plain..." Fritz asked.

Jack responded, "Uhhh, no, but I have seen a voluptuous redhead over at Irving Hall! Hahahaha!" He laughed.

Fritz grinned. "Oh, in that case, uh, could you direct me to Irving Hall? I'd like to escape the missus..."

"I HEARD THAT!" Matilda shrieked. She ran off after Fritz, purse in hand, but Fritz ran off before she could get to him, losing his toupee in the process.

Jack approached the barrel Charlie was hiding in. "Okay, kid. Coast is clear." Charlie jumped out of the barrel, full of relief. "Yeesh, what a pair of freaks they are."

David added, "From the looks of it, they don't look like very bright people, either."

"They aren't, trust me," Charlie said.

Jack spoke up, "Well, better press on, good thing the Brooklyn Bridge is nearby."

* * *

The trio made their way across the Brooklyn Bridge, and Charlie and Les got into a bit of a mini snow fight. David smiled. Although he disapproved of Les getting into mischief like this, he was glad that he had finally warmed up to Charlie after a short time. Some time later, they arrived in Brooklyn, where a big snowball war was happening. Newsies were running around like army men, and getting pelted with snowballs left and right.

"David, can I join in?" Les piped up excitedly upon seeing the action.

"And get yourself hurt like the last time you roughhoused?" David answered.

"But everyone else is doing it!" Les whined.

Observing how fun it looked, David started to change his mind, "Well, now that I think about it, I guess I've been itching for a nice snowball fight myself, so I guess I'll join in too. That way I can keep an eye on you." David was pelted by a bombarded of snowballs two seconds later. He quickly made one of his own. "And if I hadn't made up my mind before, that just did it. Let's get started."

"Becomin' more and more rough around the edges every day, ain't we, Davey?" Jack asked.

Suddenly, Jack was pelted in the back of the head with a snowball. "Jacky-boy!" A familiar voice said behind them. Jack didn't even have to guess; he already knew who that voice belonged to. He turned around, and there was the King of Brooklyn himself.

"Dere ya are, Spot!" Jack exclaimed. They approached each other and did a spit-shake.

"Merry Christmas!" Spot told him.

"Same to you!" Jack replied. "Looks like you're gettin' into the Christmas spirit just as much as everyone else!"

Spot took sight of David. "Walkin' mouth," he greeted. He took sight of Les. "Walkin' mouth, junior," he greeted. "And..." he took sight of Charlie, but thanks to her outfit (and her face partially hidden by her bangs), he didn't recognize her at first. "I don't seem to remember you, kid."

"Shh!" Charlie exclaimed, and she dragged Spot to a more secluded area. The other three followed close behind. Charlie pulled her cap off, revealing her long, wiry brown hair underneath. "Luke, it's me!" she whispered to Spot. The Brooklyn King's eyes went wide as he looked into the face of his plain, skeletal cousin.

"Charlotte?" he asked her. Charlie smiled and nodded. Filled with joy and bliss, Spot pulled her into a great big hug. "It's great to see ya! I haven't seen you in years, kid! So, how's the folks?"

Tears suddenly filled Charlie's eyes as she looked down to the ground. "...Gone..." she said in a monotone voice.

Spot looked worried. "W-what do you mean, 'gone'?" he asked.

"T-there was a huge fire at the factory father worked at. Unfortunately mother happened to be visiting him that same day. Neither of them survived." she said, trying to hold back tears.

"Wow..." was all that Spot could say. "Poor Aunt Molly and Uncle Hubert...What happened after that?"

Charlie continued, "I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, but they were horrible to me, so I had to run away and dress as a boy and become a Newsie...I've been on the run ever since..."

In a rare moment of softness from him, Spot pulled her into a great big hug. "No worries, kid," he told her. "I'll make sure youse is safe here."

"Thanks, Luke!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh, and eh...another thing. Do me a favor and lay off the 'Luke' business while we're around other people, alright?" Spot asked her, turning a little red. "I can't be seen as a weak pansy in front of the other Brooklyn newsies..."

"No problem, as long as you call me 'Charlie'!" Charlie told him.

"Deal," Spot said with a grin, and they did a spit-shake.

Nearby, Jack had a bit of a chuckle at the situation. "Heh, 'Luke'..." he said to himself. David glared at him.

"Oh, yeah, sure. You're one to laugh, FRANCIS." he said.

"Touche, David. Touche." Jack responded.

Spot continued, "On top of that, I'll make sure you get great shelter, food, and I'll also teach you about surviving in Brooklyn!"

Charlie was ecstatic. "Gee, thanks, Spot!"

Spot smiled. "Think nothin' of it, Dot!"

Charlie was confused. "Dot?"

"'Ey, ya gotta have some sorta nickname! Charlie ain't gonna be enough!" he told her.

Perplexed and amused at the same time over the new nickname she was suddenly given, Charlie just gave a quaint, "Alright."

Spot then turned to Jack. "She appears to be alright, no scratches on her, though she does look a little thin. You did a good job, caring for her, Cowboy," he said.

"Trust me," Jack spoke up. "It wasn't easy. You know how stubborn she is?" Spot looked over at Charlie, who turned bright red and took a few steps back.

"No worries, she's in good hands now. She won't be stubborn with me," Spot told him. He gave Charlie a famous glare of his. The King of Brooklyn sure wasn't going to let his younger cousin head into any danger. "Now why don't you guys just head back to Manhattan and have yourselves a Merry Christmas."

Charlie rushed up to Jack and gave him a great big hug. "Bye, Jack! Thanks for everything!"

"No problem, kid. Remember you can come to visit us any time you want. Bye, Spot!" Jack called over to him.

Jack, David, and Les headed back towards the Brooklyn Bridge (With David having to drag Les away from the snowball fights!) and they went back to Manhattan to sell their papers on Christmas Eve.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? Yes? No? Inbetween? Remember to keep throwing them reviews at me!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi, everyone! I hope you all had the merriest of Christmases and the happiest of New Year's! I would like to say my deepest apologies that it took me over a YEAR to update this story! I've had the most terrible case of writer's block, and real-life stuff going on, and I guess...I was just a little on the lazy side, too. XD But, here we are, chapter ten at last! Maybe now that I got this chapter out of the way, I can FINALLY get more motivation to finally finish this story! Well, enjoy reading!

* * *

Matilda and Fritz asked literally everyone in Manhattan using the one photo they had of her, but nobody had seen or known anything about the little girl they were looking for. Upon their search, they came across a boy with a crippled leg.

"Afternoon pape?" he asked them before gasping at their unsightly faces.

"We can go without the rude remark," Matilda said, obviously knowing what startled him.

"And we can go without the news, thank you very much," Fritz added. "Now help us out. Have you seen this girl?" He showed Crutchy the picture of Charlie.

Crutchy's face lit up upon seeing the photo. "Hey! D-dat's Charlie! If she were dressed more like a girl, that is!"

"Fritz and Matilda looked at each other, smirking. "Oh, it appears as if you know our niece. Excellent! Have you seen her anywhere?"

Crutchy gulped. _Oh, no. Not again._ He thought. "I-it's dis brain of mine, always makin' mistakes, it has a mind of its own, it ain't da foist time I-"

"Well, then!" Matilda sneered. I suppose it's up to us to help your brain not make any more! "Maybe this'll jar your memory!" Immediately, Fritz yanked out Crutchy's crutch from under his arm.

"No-no-no-not-the-crutch-_GEEEEEAHHHH_!" Crutchy quickly fell over within seconds on the cold icy cobblestone ground. He immediately started getting beaten by Fritz with the crutch. "Oh, yeah. Dat's really into da Christmas spirit; beating on a crip! You're gonna be on Santy's naughty list for sure!" He cried out. He started calling for help nearby. "BLINK! MUSH!"

Immediately, Kid Blink and Mush heard their friend's calls for help. They were on Fritz and Matilda in an instant. A snowball was hurled at Fritz's head. Then Matilda's. They both got disoriented and slipped and fell on the ice and into a snowbank. Blink and Mush continued to throw snow all over them. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU BRATS!" Matilda shrieked.

They immediately helped Crutchy to his feet and continued fending off the two as Crutchy hobbled off.

* * *

Later that night, The Newsboys' Lodging house was all abuzz as the boys prepared to go caroling to celebrate the imminent approach of Christmas. As they were about to head out into the snowy streets, however, a knock at the door was heard. Bumlets opened the door only to find the most unsightly buzzard and warthog the Newsies had ever seen. Of course, in reality, it was Matilda and Fritz! Regardless, their presence was met with screams and cringes. Bumlets himself let out a cry of disgust and bounded to the closet.

"Who's in charge here?" Matilda shrieked.

"That would be me" replied Kloppman, coming down the stairs as quickly as an elderly man of his stature could.

"Alright then…" Matilda replied.

Fritz pulled out the photo from his pocket.

"Have you seen THIS girl?"

Kloppman adjusted his glasses and looked closely. "Hmm…nope, never seen any girls around here. I have seen a boy who kind of looks like her, though." He said.

"Hey" Fritz turned to his wife, "you think that might be her?"

This was met with a whack in the head by Matilda.

"You dolt!" she scolded, "Once more, how likely is it that a girl would be willing to dress up like a boy to run away? Sometimes, I think you're dumber than you look."

"'Ey" called a voice from the back. It was Racetrack. "I tink I'se seen a kid who looked just like her a while back." The ugly pair scurried up to the gambler, only for him to step back a bit just to keep some distance from them. "Eh, yeah…anyway, I tried talking to her, but she put an egg in her shoe and…well, beat it!"

The lodging house joined in a collective fit of laughter. Naturally, Fritz and Matilda were unamused.

"Fine" Matilda snapped, "be like that! Come on, Fritz. We're looking elsewhere." With that, she yanked his hand and started heading out.

Fritz took one last, bitter glance behind. "Merry Christmas, you little punks!" he shouted to them.

"Same to you, freak" Snipeshooter replied, sticking his tongue out like the gutsy little Newsie he was as the door slammed shut.

As the two once again braved the snow, they bumped into another pair of familiar, shady characters.

"Watch it, granny!" Oscar snapped.

"Who are you calling granny?" Matilda shot back. "You're just as bad as those snot-nosed paperboys in that lodging house we were just in!"

This sparked Morris' interest.

"Whaddya doing bothering them for?" he asked. "Normally, they go bothering others to sell papers."

Oscar added, "Not to mention they have a way with messing people with people they don't trust."

Fritz stepped up. "It just so happens that we lost our poor little niece." He pulled out the photo once more, to which the Delanceys studied and looked at each other.

"I dunno what the boys in the lodging house told you" Oscar said, "but we've indeed seen her around…"

"You better not be lying too" Matilda threatened.

"Oh no" Oscar condescendingly replied, "we swear we have. And we can bring you to her."

"We can?" asked Morris.

"SHUSH!" shouted Oscar.

The aunt and uncle were eager to listen. "I suppose we could give you our time," Matilda told them. Fritz immediately reached into his pocket and was about to hand them his pocket watch when she smacked him on the head with her purse yet again. "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY, YOU DOLT!" she shrieked. "You'll have to excuse my husband here, he's not too bright."

"Hey!" Oscar beamed. "Same with Morris here!"

"SHADDUP!" Morris shouted.

"Well, it's true!" Oscar responded.

"Well, you ain't no genius yourself!"

"SHADDUP!"

The brothers continued their shouting tirade when Matilda finally said, "No worries, no worries, you'll do fine. Just tell me what you know about her."

"We certainly will," Oscar agreed.

"BUT" Morris chimed in, "it's gonna cost you…"

"How much?" Matilda asked, reaching into Fritz's pocket and pulling out a handful of dollar bills, much to his chagrin.

"Hey!" he shouted as Matilda elbowed him.

"We'll discuss THAT later," Oscar told them. "For now, come with us…"

* * *

It had been a successful night of caroling. The boys had earned a few coins from caroling, and were now finishing up their Secret Santa gifts, either finally buying them or heading back to the lodging house to wrap their gifts. Meanwhile, Jack sighed with disappointment as he gazed at the glass bird in the window of the gift shop, which was now ten minutes away from closing for Christmas. He looked at the coins he had in his hands. No matter how hard he tried to improve the truth yesterday and today, it still wouldn't be enough to pay for the bird. He was about to consider giving up and deciding on something else when he heard a familiar voice ring up from behind.

"Hiya, Cowboy!" said Oscar in a fake friendly tone. Jack turned around quickly to find the Delanceys sneering at him a few feet away from him.

"Alright, what do youse two want?" Jack asked them suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, we see you're looking at that bird!" responded Oscar.

"Pretty, ain't it? I didn't know you was into girly things!" Morris teased.

"Hey, it's a present for someone, alright?" Jack snapped at him.

"Calm down, calm down, no one's judging ya," said Morris. "Although we might."

"Morris, enough." snapped Oscar.

"Just tell me what youse want already." Jack said.

"Oh, we just want to make sure that your little friend, the girl newsie was doing alright." Oscar said.

"Well, she's doing FINE. Thank ya for asking." Jack grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. We just want to know where exactly she's stayin' so we know she's in good hands!" Oscar told him.

"What are you sayin'?" Jack confronted them.

"Now, look, there's a pair of bad people who are after her tonight." said Morris.

"Yeah!" said Oscar. "Real pair of ugly freaks."

"Any more ugly than youse two?" Jack asked as he let out a laugh.

"Keep it shut." Oscar snapped. "We heard they found out where she is and they're on their way to get her right now."

"And we need to know where she is so we can ambush them." said Morris.

"Youse talkin' about her aunt and uncle?" Jack asked them.

"Exactly!" Oscar exclaimed.

"Why should I trust you?" Jack questioned them.

"Oh, well," said Oscar. "I guess you won't be wanting to be rewarded handsomely for helping us keep her safe." He pulled out a few dollar bills from his pocket and showed them to Jack as he started to walk away.

Jack gazed at the money in Oscar's hand. "Wow," he thought. "That's enough to pay for both the bird and Santa Fe." He thought for a minute. _Then again, they do seem to be familiar with her aunt and uncle. What if they are telling the truth? I also really need the money for the Secret Santa._ "Alright, alright," Jack relented. He leaned over and whispered to the brothers where Charlie was staying. And in return, Oscar and Morris gave Jack the money. Jack knew deep inside there was going to be trouble, and so before the Delanceys went on their way, Jack stopped them. "Okay, now before you guys go, I's gonna send some other Newsies to make sure youse don't mess up."

Oscar smirked. "Do that and the deal's off."

"Okay, okay, just promise me one thing." Jack said. "Whatever you do, you better not lay a finger on her, or harm A HAIR ON HER HEAD, since I know what youse two is capable of," Jack sternly requested.

Oscar and Morris crossed their hearts. "We promise!" They said in unison.

"You can trust us this once! I mean, it's Christmas after all!" Oscar said.

"Alright." Jack said. "Now beat it before I soak ya's" Jack shouted at them.

"Okay, fine fine!" The Delancey's called out to him as they walked away.

Jack headed into the gift shop, shaking his head, which was filled with many thoughts.

_What are the consequences of what I just did?_


End file.
